


Stolen Moments

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was perfect, he never wanted it any other way. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

After scribbling his name at the bottom of the report, that McGarrett wanted yesterday on his desk, Chin placed the pen onto his desk before he leaned back on his chair and reached into his pocket withdrawing his beloved pipe. He tapped the bowl gently against his hand before placing it, unlit, between his lips and closed his eyes, as he allowed the tensions of the day to drift away. He savored these few brief moments, aware that being a member of Hawaii's elite police unit- Hawaii Five-O , these moments never lasted. He never wanted it any other way.


End file.
